


every day, every night

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Canon Relationships, Confusion, Corruption, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Jinyoung is soft, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oppa Kink, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Social Media, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Whiny Choi Youngjae, but bottom bambam is, literally hes so sweet to gyeom lowkey tho, markson is canon, platonic yugkook, thats not a tag???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: university au in which yugyeom is an idiot who manages to fall in love with his two best friends at the same time looking like a clown. side jjp ft. a power bottom jinyoung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some random shit because i currently dont have time to write more chapters for the fics i actually care about but i feel like im suffocating since i havent been posting anything. enjoy.  
> ♡ jackson
> 
> twt - @iazyeggs

_**333cyj333 has added  prdsdef to the group chat: sixlets** _

**pepi_jy_**

_Who the fuck did u add to the chat u little shit_

**mark_tuan**

_dont swear there are children here_

**prdsdef**

_uh_

**prdsdef**

_hi??_

**pepi_jy_**

_Oh shit it speaks_

**bambam1a**

_lol imagine if they could understand english yall would be over_

**prdsdef**

_i actually do as a matter of fact_

**bambam1a**

_oh shit_

**mark_tuan**

_oh shit_

**yu_gyeom**

_oh shit_

**333cyj333**

_hey guys what're we talking about? why isnt anyone talking in korean im confused /(@ﾟﾍﾟ@)_

**pepi_jy_**

_sorry sunshine, we were just confused as to who you added, thats all_

**yu_gyeom**

_sunshine?_

** pepi_jy_ **

_What are u jealous lmao_

** yu_gyeom **

_maybe_

**bambam1a**

_what_

**yu_gyeom**

_what_

**pepi_jy_**

_what_

**prdsdef**

_uh i'm still here? what's going on_

**333cyj333**

_oh!!! jaebeom hyung i thought you might want to meet my friends so i added you to our groupchat!!!!!! (p^-^)p_

**prdsdef**

_oh okay_

_but i still dont know anyones names_

_and im just a bit lost_

** 333cyj333 **

_oh!!!_

_hyungs, bammie and yugyeom, introduce yourselves to our new bestie please!!!!!_

**pepi_jy_**

_nice to meet you jaebeom-ah, i'm park jinyoung. sorry about the little, uh, incident earlier_

**yu_gyeom**

_my name is yugyeom, bambam1a is bambam_

** prdsdef **

_bambam?_

** bambam1a **

_yea dont ask im uh_

_thai_

**prdsdef**

_is bambam your real name ?_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_oh god_

**pepi_jy_**

_oh god_

**333cyj333**

_whats wrong with the name bambam? i always thought it was cute (´−｀) ﾝｰ_

**mark_tuan**

_oh my god i lvoe boyfrineds_

** yu_gyeom **

_what?_

**prdsdef**

_?_

_sorry_

**bambam1a**

_lol_

_no_

_but my legal name is hard as hell to pronounce and everyone back in thailand would call me bambam anyways,_

_it was like a nickname my mom gave to me when i was really little its a weird thai thing_

** prdsdef **

_whats your real name?_

**bambam1a**

_its uh, kunpimook_

_but nobody here can pronounce it so its either kunpimook or bambam ig its ur choice_

**prdsdef**

_bambam it is_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_omg u guys talk too much_

_the important people need their turns too_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_im jackson and **@mark_tuan** is my weird ass boyfriend mark _

**prdsdef**

_boyfriend?_

**mark_tuan**

_yep. if you have a problem, i recommend you shut it. :)_

**prdsdef**

_uh , no it just_

**prdsdef**

_i wasnt expecting that_

**pepi_jy_**

_the fuck lol youngjae why'd you add him, he's been here like for 5 minutes and is already being_

_a little fucking prick_

**pepi_jy_**

_seriously dude ur acting like being gay is abnormal lmao._

**333cyj333**

_jinyoungie-hyung ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ please calm down!!_

** 333cyj333 **

_i didn't want to hurt anyone here ..._

** 333cyj333 **

_and im sure jaebeommie hyung didnt mean it like that come on!! (.﹒︠₋﹒︡.) he was born and raised here in seoul like almost all of us are korean too_

_including you jinyoung hyung !! you know how conservative it is here, his parents probably raised him with that point of view, its not his fault for being slightly uncomfy (๑′°︿°๑)_

**pepi_jy_**

_im sorry baby, i didnt mean to upset you or anything, you're right honey, i'm just really sensitive over that type of thing, you know that. i didn't mean to hurt your feelings jaejae-yah._

** 333cyj333 **

_its okay hyung!! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ huggies?_

**pepi_jy_**

_you are too cute _♡ _♡___

**eomma and her son**

**yu_gyeom**

_hey. park jinyoung. perhaps kindly fuck off and stop being so fucking flirty with youngjae-hyung? :) thanks._

** pepi_jy_ **

_jesus christ u punk u know im the mom friend i treat all of u like that_

_except for u ur annoying_

**yu_gyeom**

_im serious, fuck right off you know how much i like him._

**pepi_jy_**

_gyeom-ah_

**pepi_jy_**

_ur an idiot lmao_

** pepi_jy_ **

_you really need to figure out ur damn feelings and stop being such a damn dumbass u know jaejae would sit on ur baby carrot dick if he knew u liked him like that_

**yu_gyeom**

_hyung :(_

** yu_gyeom **

_im serious u know how much i like him!!_

** pepi_jy_ **

_yugyeom-ah why dont you just stop being a pussy and confess_

**yu_gyeom**

_its not that easy jinyoungie hyung_

** pepi_jy_ **

_you know he likes you punk what is there to lose_

**yu_gyeom**

_hyung u dnt understand i just_

** yu_gyeom **

_i dont want to hurt him_

**pepi_jy_**

_gyeomie we both know u could never hurt a fly lmao u couldnt hurt him even if u tried to_

** yu_gyeom **

_hyung :( its just  more complicated than that_

** pepi_jy_ **

_i dont think so. u like him and he likes u, badda bing badda boom_

** yu_gyeom **

_oh my fuck, not that, its just_

** yu_gyeom **

_ugh_

**yu_gyeom**

_i think i like bambam too_

** yu_gyeom **

_actually scratch that i dont think so i know so but the thing i s we bth know i like youngjae-hyung too !!! and i cant just_

_get over my feelings for one of them, trust me ive tried, and i cant choose one over the other romantically because i like them both_

_just the same and its a whole lot and hyung i dont know what to do because either im stuck with the m both as just best friends_

_or i gt toonly be with ne of them but i want them both but thats lterally impossibble jinyoungie and i am so scared i dontk now what to do_

_just_

_** pepi_jy_ ** _

_hey_

** pepi_jy_ **

_gyeom-gyeom calm down and breathe a bit sweetheart._

_you know like open relationships are always an option right?_

** yu_gyeom **

_of course i know that i just. dont like the idea of either of them being with another person but me which sounds so selfish considering the_

_fact that i would be with someone else too i dont know i just!!! i cant give either of them up but at the same time i dont have any options_

**pepi_jy_**

_just try not to worry about it right now okay gyeomie? ♡ just try to take more time and let yourself figure out_

_your feelings and try to understand them more and eventually something will work out. if its meant to be with either of them it'll_

_figure itself out. dont stress about it gyeom baby ♡_

** yu_gyeom **

_:( thank u hyungie. i'll try i guess. i love u jinyoungie-hyung,_

_i dont know what i would do without u :'(_

** pepi_jy_ **

_i love you too my giant baby !!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first real, semi non-groupchat chapter!! yay ! ^^   
> its mostly half-assed shitty written yugbam fluff. but w/e. i cant resist !!  
> ♡ jackson
> 
> twt: @iazyeggs

Yugyeom quickly shoots up, gasping and places his hand over his rapid-paced heart. He lets out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering shut at the bright sun peeking through the half-open blinds. He flops his head back down on the pillow and tries to wiggle around to get comfortable again, in hopes to fall back asleep. His pillow groans. Yugyeom freezes, eyelids shooting open, halfway closing again in response to the pounding headache invading his senses. His eyes trail down to his own torso, a pale arm wrapped around his waist. Yugyeom furrows his eyebrows, confused. He has no idea what the ever-loving  _fuck_ happened last night, or how much he drank, but his vision is  _so_ blurry and the body he's intertwined with is  _so warm._ He takes a deep breath, humming happily at the familiar, warm scent of his best friend. 

He tilts his head up slightly, gazing at the boy he apparently had decided would make a good hangover cuddle. Yugyeom admires how messy and ruffled Bambam's red hair is. Any other person would perhaps think that the Thai looked like a fucking mess, but Yugyeom always thought that his best friend looked good, all the time, but especially now, in the mornings like these where he's breathing softly, quiet moans of contentment escaping his parted lips, eyes shut and lashes brushed against his chubby cheeks. Yugyeom almost wants to look away, almost feels like he's offending the great gods for thinking he can even look at someone so infatuating, or even  _dream_ of the boy returning his romantic feelings. He feels his face heat up as he admires the facial features of the older boy, and buries his face into Bambam's neck on instinct. 

Yugyeom can hear the soft heartbeat of the older, the steady breathing. For a moment, he feels like he's in heaven, and then he hears an obnoxious giggle in his ear and fucking  _dies._

"Bammie!" He whines quietly into the boy's skin, pouting, and his breath hitches when he feels a hand find its way to his hair.

"Gyeomie!" Bambam mocks and starts to pet Yugyeom's head as if he was a small kitten. "Am I not allowed to admire my best friend's cuteness?" he adds cheekily, probably wiggling an eyebrow. Yugyeom only whines louder, nuzzling his cheek into the older boy's neck 

"I am so  _fucking_ hungover, Bammie," Yugyeom complains, snaking his hand down to find his best friend's unoccupied one, interlacing their fingers. "But cuddling with you makes it feel all better." 

Bambam can feel his heart start beating faster, and he hopes Yugyeom didnt notice, but he knows the younger is way too clueless to know, if he did notice.

\-------

**sixlets**

**yu_gyeom**

_guys_

** pepi_jy_ **

_what ugly_ **   
**

**yu_gyeom**

_stfu_ **  
**

**yu_gyeom**

_i think bambam has heart disease that fucker has a monstrous heartbeat ._

**pepi_jy_**

_oh my god_

**mark_tuan**

_oh my god_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_oh my god_

**prdsdef**

_what_

**333cyj333**

_oh._

**mark_tuan**

_jaejae's little 'oh' im going to cry_

**pepi_jy_**

_my heart just broke_

**bambam1a**

_hey guys what are we talking about_

**bambam1a**

_what the fuck_

**yu_gyeom**

_bammie you fucker_

**yu_gyeom**

_come back to the dorm i miss u and im cold and u smell nice and the sheets r gonna stop smelling like u soon :(_

**bambam1a**

_for fucks sake_

**mark_tuan**

_yugbam is real_

**pepi_jy_**

_i second that_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_i third that_

**prdsdef**

_i fourth that_

**bambam1a**

_yugyeom im literally at the store buying fucking ramen that YOU asked me to buy and ive been gone for no more than probably like eigtbh mintues_

**yu_gyeom**

_but thats a long time bammie :'(_

**pepi_jy_**

_LMAO JAEBEOM_ **  
**

**mark_tuan**

_actually we dont know how old he is he might be ur hyung_

**333cyj333**

_yeah he's a 94 liner_

 

**yu_gyeom**

_DAMMIT_

**pepi_jy_**

_aw shit_

**bambam1a**

_aw shit_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_aw shit_

** mark_tuan **

_lmao losers_

**mark_tuan**

_so jaebeom-ah_

**mark_tuan**

_guess im mark hung to u_

_HYUGN_

_HYUNG_

**bambam1a**

_what the hell hyung tmi_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_hey mark :)_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_can u meet me in the bathroom on the 2nd floor for a secnd :)_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_i just wnna talk :)_

** pepi_jy_ **

_oh shit lmaoooo_

**yu_gyeom has renamed the group chat to _rip mark hyung's asshole_**

**mark_tuan_ has left the group chat**

**jacksonwang852g7 has left the group chat**

**333cyj333 has left the group chat**

**pepi_jy_ has left the group chat**

**bambam1a has left the group chat**

**prdsdef has left the group chat**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**two short daddies**

**mark_tuan**

_babe_

**mark_tuan**

_talk to me as soon as you read these_

**mark_tuan**

_im worried about gyeomie_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_yugyeom? why?? did somehting hapepn with him ? ?_

**mark_tuan**

_no dumbass_

**mark_tuan**

_just_

** mark_tuan **

_im worried. we all know by now that he likes youngjae, that boy never shuts the fuck up about him when hes with me ffs. but im starting to wonder,_

_maybe he likes bambam too??? because recently he's been acting the way he acts with youngjae with bambam too ,, and i dont want to like get in the way or_

_be pushy or shit because i might be completely wrong on this but what if yugyeom gets hurt because he cant control his damn dick_

_or worse???? what if he hurts youngjae oh my god you know how sensitive jaejae is and im pretty sure youngjae might like him back too but if he found out yugyeom_

_had a crush on bambam too i feel like he'd be so broken_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_i see what you mean, markie, but you know bambam and yugyeom have been best friends sicne elemetnary schoocll. they've always been super close hyung_

_they've acted all lovey dovey since they were little. but at the same time i guess it has been getting a bit excessive,,,_

_oh mygogd. remember in the groupchat earlier when gyeomie mentioned bambams heartbeat thing or whatever the fuck_

**mark_tuan**

_yea lmao the fuck does that have to do with anything_

** mark_tuan **

_wait_

_WAIT_

** mark_tuan **

_are u thinking wht im thinking_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_that bam wants to clapp some gyeom cheeks bc yes_

** mark_tuan **

_oh my god BAMBAM LIKES YUGYEOM_

**mark_tuan**

_but what about youngjae_

** mark_tuan **

_youngjae probably has a fat crush on yugeom :( he blushes and rolls around on the floor whenver im with him and yugyeom is being soft to him_ _in the groupchat or something_

_he gets so fucking flusterd and jealous with yugyeom he'd be so fuking heartbroken and shattered if gyeom and bam got together_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_but if they did get together, those two would be happy at least !! and that would mean it wouldnt be meant to be with youngjae too so he'd get over it eventually_

**mark_tuan**

_you have a point, just_

**mark_tuan**

_i dont want youngjae hurt at all and whatever he has going on with yugyeom seems so special too and so does yugbam im so worried for all three of them, jacks_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_heyheyhey, mark sweetheart they'll be okay. try not to worry too much, okay? ♡ everything will figure itself out. i dont want you to keep stressing out over this_

**mark_tuan**

_im sorry baby im just so scared i dont want any fallouts in our group_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_tell you what, i'll pick up some movies and pizza and head to your apartment and we can cuddle and be lazy and have dinner together and fuck ok._

_i'll even let u be the top ♡_

**mark_tuan**

_oh fuck_

** mark_tuan **

_u better mf hurry jiaer_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_see u soon babe_

**rip mark hyung's asshole**

_**yu_gyeom added bambam1a, 333cyj333, jacksonwang852g7, mark_tuan, pepi_jy_ and prdsdef to the group chat** _

**yu_gyeom**

_ur all weak_

** 333cyj333 **

_im not weak you meanie i beat you in mario kart the other day （；¬＿¬)_

**bambam1a**

_yea gyeom-ah stop being an ass to my sunshine_

**pepi_jy_**

_yea gyeomie_

**yu_gyeom**

_i never win do i_

__

** bambam1a **

_u won my heart if it makes u feel any better bro_

** yu_gyeom **

_...... bro_

** bambam1a **

_i love u bro_

** yu_gyeom **

_i love u more bro no homo_

** bambam1a **

_gotchu bro strictly homiesexual_

_** 333cyj333 ** _

_hmph_

** 333cyj333 **

_wheres jaebeommie-hyung? i miss him <(｀^´)>_

**pepi_jy_**

_@prdsdef_

** prdsdef **

_what_

**pepi_jy_**

_the sunshine has called_

**prdsdef**

_oh whats up youngjae_

**333cyj333**

 

_hyung!!! you should be more active in the gc :3_

**333cyj333**

_we'd love to hear from you more !! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)_

**yu_gyeom**

_would we_

**pepi_jy_**

****_yugyeom shut the fuck up go tongue fuck bam or something_

**bambam1a**

****_yall lmaoo yugyeom jsut fell off the couch fucking clumsy ass loser_

**bambam1a**

_so whatre we talking about_

**bambam1a**

****_wait waht the fuck_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**me**

_kook_

_read 2:32pm_

**coconut fucker**

_yes hello gyeomie i have been summoned for why_

_ 2:33pm _

** me **

_can we hang out soon_

_a mental breakdown has begun_

_i n nened heelp_

_read 2:33pm_

** coconut fucker **

_ffs w=lmfao whatdu do this time_

_2:34pm_

** me **

_kook :((_

_its about myfeelings an dshit im so confused_

_ read 2:34pm   
_

** coconut fucker **

_gyeom uh_

_listen im flattedred and al l but_

_2:35pm_

** me **

_not you ugly_

_ read 2:35 pm   
_

**coconut fucker**

_ugh_

_gyeom i love u but_

_u knwo i suck ass with this type of shit_

_why cant u just go bitch to bambam about it or sumn lmao_

_2:35pm_

** me **

_because_

_ugh_

_kookie its about him_

_read 2:35pm_

** coconut fucker **

_HOLY SHIT_

_did you guys fuck_

_are you guys fucking_

_WAIT YOU HAVE. CURHS ONHIM_

_GYUGYOEM_

_YUGYEOM_

_OHM Y GOd ask him out coward_

_2:36pm_

** me **

_no bitch its more complicated tha nthat lmao_

_because uhhh_

_i like someone else too_

_read 2:43pm_

** coconut fucker **

_oh my god you fucking dumbass_

_im on my way_

_2:43pm_

** me **

_hurry please :(_

_read 2:44pm_

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom pulls open the door slowly, Jeongguk looks up at him, a plastic bag in one hand with red  _thank you_ 's written across it, plastic boba tea cup in the other hand. Jeongguk scans Yugyeom's body, stopping at his face and raises an eyebrow.

"New hoodie?" He asks, raising the cup to his mouth, wincing when he misses his mouth and the straw jabs him in the cheek.

"No." Yugyeom replies, face flushing.

"I've never seen you wear it. Is it Bambam's?" Jeongguk says with a wink.

"Youngjae's." The taller boy says sheepishly, stepping backwards and motioning for his friend to come inside. Jeongguk happily obliges, waltzes towards the sofa, placing the bag and cup on the glass coffee table.

"So," Jeongguk begins, crossing his legs and bringing his palm to his chin. "You mentioned you also had a heart boner for someone else," he continues, reaching over to grab the boba tea and brings the straw to his mouth, sipping loudly. "Would that someone else possibly be," he says as if he was beginning an interrogation, "Choi Youngjae?" 

Yugyeom lets out a loud groan and tilts his head back, pulling the strings of the hoodie tight so it scrunches around his face.

"Yep." he whines, voice muffled by the thick fabric. Jeongguk raises an eyebrow.

"What was that? I literally can't hear anything you're saying." Jeongguk snorts, tea shoots out of his nose, causing him to start making loud choking and coughing noises.

Yugyeom scrunches his nose.

"Gross," he frowns, pulling the fabric of the hoodie away from his face. "Yep," he adds, popping the  _p_. "I happen to have a raging crush on both my best friend and Youngjae-hyung, isn't that lovely?" 

Jeongguk clicks his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment. "Ah, Yugyeom. You really are a bloody idiot." He sighs, opening his arms for the latter to crawl into. 

Yugyeom doesn't hesitate to oblige, wiggling into the embrace of his friend. "I know," he whimpers, climbing into Jeongguk's lap. "I know I am. But one thing I don't know is what the fuck to do."

The younger giggles.

"Do either of them know?" He asks, and Yugyeom lets out a loud whine in response. "Okay, so they don't know." 

Yugyeom nods, wrapping his arms around Jeongguk's neck and rests his head on the younger's shoulder.

"I'm so scared," Yugyeom begins, "Jinyoungie-hyung said that I could always try an open relationship with them, but I don't want to have to share either of them with someone else." He complains quietly. 

Jeongguk presses his lips together in a tight line, staying quiet for a few moments.

"Gyeomie, you know that's not the only option." 

Yugyeom looks up at him, confused.

"But the only other option would be to get over one of them, which I can't seem to do." 

Jeongguk lets out a loud laugh, smacking the back cushions of the sofa.

"You really are a dumbass," he wheezes between fits of laughter. "That's not what I was talking about you fucking idiot, I'm saying that theres a fucking thing called polyamory you dumb bitch, theres more than one option in that category besides an open relationship." 

Yugyeom furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my god, you are too clueless," Jeongguk shakes his head. "You can still date them both, except they'd be dating each other as well."

"Is that a thing?"

Jeongguk nods.

"Of course, I don't know if they even have feelings for each other, they definitely both seem to like you, though."

Yugyeom blushes. "Ah, I don't think that's true."

"You really don't have a clue, do you?"

* * *

**two idiots and the genius hyung**

**yu_gyeom**

_bammie_

** yu_gyeom **

_jaejae hyung_

** bambam1a **

_the fuck u want fat im busy_

**yu_gyeom**

_wtf is more importnt thnan me_

**bambam1a**

_tenderizing the meat_

**bambam1a**

_if u_

** bambam1a **

_knwo what i_

** bambam1a **

_mean ;)_

**bambam1a**

_;;;))_

** yu_gyeom **

_first of all_

** yu_gyeom **

_nasty_

** yu_gyeom **

_second of all_

** yu_gyeom **

_i dont thikn thts how the saying goes lmao ur dumb_

**333cyj333**

_oooh since when does bammie cook?? (*ﾟﾛﾟ)_

** bambam1a **

_SKSKSKSK_

** 333cyj333 **

_??_

** yu_gyeom **

_nothing jaejae hyung he just mentioned earlier he wanted to try out some recipe his mom taught him haha_

**bambam1a**

_yeah hyung :D_

** 333cyj333 **

_oh okay!!! (p^-^)p_

** 333cyj333 **

_i wanna try it when you finish!!_

** bambam1a **

_oh mo gd_

** yu_gyeom **

_bambma ._

**bambam1a**

_definitely just finished but not cooking if u know what i mean_

**yu_gyeom** **has left the group chat**

**333cyj333**

_huh?_

**333cyj333**

_why did gyeomgyeom leave? (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋_

**bambam1a**

_hes a coward_

 


	5. Chapter 5

****

_72 likes_

**333cyj333** : black is back o(^▽^)o

 

_read all 38 comments_

**pepi_jy_** : choi youngjae go to your room right this instant you're grounded

                     **333cyj333** : @pepi_jy_ eomma !! (▰˘︹˘▰)

 **mark_tuan** : !! @jacksonwang852g7 look at our little son

                     **jacksonwang852g7** @mark_tuan *wipes tear* they grow up so fast

 **bambam1a** : daddy

                     **333cyj333** : @bambam1a but i'm not your father? 

                     **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a back off

 **jjeonggukk** : SKSKSK YOUNGJAE SWEETIE

 **yu_gyeom** : hyung you look so so so pretty!! gorgeous baby 

                    **333cyj333** : thank you gyeomgyeom ♡♡♡♡

 **pepi_jy_** : bambam & yugyeom keep your dick in your pants challenge: failed

 **prdsdef** : it looks good on you jaejae

                    **333cyj333** : >///< you make me blush, hyung!! thank you ♡♡

* * *

**rip mark hyung's asshole**

**pepi_jy_**

_choi youngjae. what to heck._

**333cyj333**

_hyungg!! does it look that bad??? (๑◕︵◕๑)_

**pepi_jy_**

_nononono sweetheart it looks amazing_

**pepi_jy_**

_you just look **too** good, that's what i was trying to hint at~_

**yu_gyeom**

_yeah hyung you look really really cute!!!!!_

**bambam1a**

_i second that_

** yu_gyeom **

_hands off my man kunpimook 凸(⊙▂⊙✖ )_

**333cyj333**

_ㅋㅋㅋ gyeomie!!_

**333cyj333**

_you heard the boy bammie （*’∀’人）we are husbands leave us alone_

** bambam1a **

**pepi_jy_**

_guys leave my boyfriend alone he's trying his best_

** 333cyj333 **

_what ?_

**yu_gyeom**

_boyfriend?_

**prdsdef**

_you and bambam are together?_

** mark_tuan **

_wait jinyoungie what the FUCK_

**mark_tuan**

_why didnt u tell me first_

**mark_tuan**

_park jinyoung i am very offended rn_

__

**bambam1a**

_LOL_

**pepi_jy_**

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you never asked_

**yu_gyeom**

_wait what_

** yu_gyeom **

_what the fuck, bambam?_

**333cyj333**

_guys calm down (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)_

**prdsdef**

_yall are fuckin dramatic this is why i never talk in here_

** bambam1a **

_lmaooo yugyeom_

**yu_gyeom**

_im serious what the fuck_

**yu_gyeom**

_why doesnt anyone take me seriously lol_

** bambam1a **

_gyeomie what are you even on about? im really confused what's going on_

_why are you upset_

**yu_gyeom**

_ok_

** yu_gyeom **

_cool_

**yu_gyeom**

_so fuck you i guess lmao_

**yu_gyeom** **has left the group chat**

**333cyj333**

_uh oh (*´･Д･)_

** pepi_jy_ **

_did he even take a second to think about maube the fact we;re joking_

** bambam1a **

_is he really mad???_

**bambam1a**

_shit_

**bambam1a** **has left the group chat**

**333cyj333**

_im going tocry_

**prdsdef**

_hey jae_

** prdsdef **

_don't cry yugyeom's probably jsut confused and overwhelmed_

** 333cyj333 **

_was it my fault??? maybe i shouldn't have posted the picture_

**333cyj333**

_oh god it is my fault_

**333cyj333**

_theyre fighting now because of me :(_

**pepi_jy_**

_hey sunshine_

**pepi_jy_**

_dont freak out, it's not your fault please calm down love_

** 333cyj333 **

_yes it is hyu_

**333cyj333**

_theyre yellignits really loud i dont like it im scared and they probably hate me its probably my fault_

**pepi_jy_**

_sweetheart_

**333cyj333**

_the front door just slammed im scaed they were yleling at eachother i dont know what they were saying i couldtn hear them cclear_

_enough but it got really heated and someone left and i can hear someone crying in the living room i dont know_

_what to do hyung im so scared why is everyone so upset i just want them to be_

_happy and be all cuddly like normal not scaryy and loud i dont like it when they yell_

** pepi_jy_ **

_youngjae honey_

**pepi_jy_**

_im on my way over, okay? drink some water and take your medication if you haven't. i'll bring food_

 

* * *

The door slams loudly, and causes Youngjae to jump. The whole dorm room is quiet, and Youngjae freezes when he hears muffled sobs coming from outside his room. After he sends his last text to the group chat, Youngjae tosses his phone across his bed and lifts himself up, awkwardly shuffling towards the hallway. He pokes his head around the corner, notices Bambam curled into himself on the sofa. He pouts at this, and hesitates before waddling towards the figure and sits shyly beside him.

"Bammie?" He asks quietly, scratching his head. Bambam opens one eye, and Youngjae can feel his heart throb. Bambam's eyes are red and glossy. He quickly buries his face further into the cushions of the sofa beneath him.

"Bam, hey," Youngjae tries. He has never been good at comforting people, this type of thing always makes him uncomfortable, but right now, his heart physically pains at the sight of his friend bawling his soul out into the shitty floral cushions.

After no response from the younger boy, Youngjae gently pries open his arms, wiggling to press his body against the other boy's.

"Hyung," Youngjae hears Bambam whimper quietly. He hums. "I.. don't know why he got so... mad." Bambam says, hiccuping. Youngjae frowns.  As much as he loves Yugyeom, right now, he really wants to slap him across the face for making the Thai boy so upset without a reason.

"I don't either." He says truthfully. It was quite strange, Yugyeom's outburst. It was confusing to everyone, why Yugyeom got so pissed off at the joke of Bambam and Jinyoung being in a relationship. Yes, it confused Youngjae  ~~and made him jealous~~  as well, but wasn't it strange how much of a  _bitch_ Yugyeom acted? It pissed off Youngjae, especially knowing that it had turned into even larger of a conflict, and now he's holding his crush in his arms, listening to him sob incoherent words, crying his eyes out because of Youngjae's  _other crush._

Youngjae has had massive crushes on the two boys since he first met them. And does he ever plan on saying something about it? No. 

"Just calm down... Gyeomie's probably just stressed out. I doubt he meant to upset you." Youngjae mumbles. Bambam sniffles in response, buries his face further into Youngjae.

* * *

 

_148 likes_

**pepi_jy_** : breaking news; jae and bam found being gay in their dorm

 

_read all 24 comments_

**mark_tuan** : oh my god that is so fucking precious im going to throw up

                     **pepi_jy_** :  _@mark_tuan_ what isn't fucking precious is how youngjae's bitchass forgot i was coming over i was forced to eat alone on the floor staring at this sinnery 

 **bambam1a** : jealousy is a disease bitch get well soon !

                     **333cyj333** :  _@bambam1a_ ヽ(＊>∇<)ﾉ

 **yu_gyeom** : oh. oh shit

* * *

 

**two idiots and the genius hyung**

**333cyj333** **added yu_gyeom to the group chat**

**yu_gyeom**

_bammie?_

**yu_gyeom**

_bammie i'm sorry_

**bambam1a**

_hyung why did you add him?_

**333cyj333**

_he asked me too, bam-ah (´д｀、)_

**333cyj333**

_just hear him out, okay? ><_

** bambam1a **

_...okay_

**yu_gyeom**

_bambam_

**yu_gyeom**

_i'm so sorry i'm such an asshole_

**yu_gyeom**

_im sorry i lashed out at you like that i'm so sorry i don't know what came over me_

**yu_gyeom**

_ive just been going through some_

**yu_gyeom**

_things right now and that's not an excuse i just felt so idk_

**yu_gyeom**

_furious?? about the fact that you and jinyoung were together and didnteven bother to tell me first_

**bambam1a**

_gyeomie_

**bambam1a**

_are u perhaps................._

**bambam1a**

_jealous? :0_

**yu_gyeom**

_what_

** yu_gyeom **

_no!!!! no no no just i felt like i had been lied to or something thats all i'm sorry i yelled at you.._

** bambam1a **

_oh okay_

** bambam1a **

_yeah its fine gyeomie_

**yu_gyeom**

_oh my god thank the fucking lord i would've physically beaten myself up if i lost you i love you so much_

_bambam im so sorry for being such a stupid ass bitch_

**bambam1a**

_i love u 2 ig_

** 333cyj333 **

_.... does this mean we're all good again? ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿_

** yu_gyeom **

_i guess so jaejae hyung_

**bambam1a**

_we're all good. <3_

**333cyj333**

_ahh thank god!!!!! （⌒▽⌒ゞ_

**333cyj333**

_now gyeomgyeom hurry back to the dorm so bammie and i can cuddle the h*ck out of you_

**bambam1a**

_i second that :*_

**yu_gyeom**

_sprinting_

** 333cyj333 **

_ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)_

* * *

**rip mark hyung's asshole**

**yu_gyeom**

_shit hyung i think im actually in love_

** pepi_jy_ **

_that's lovely gyeom but have you realized which chat you're talking in???_

** yu_gyeom **

_shit_

** yu_gyeom **

_sorry guys fuck wrong chat_

**yu_gyeom**

_im so embarrassed_

** pepi_jy_ **

_you are an idiot_

** 333cyj333 **

_ohh who's gyeomgyeom in love with?? φ(ﾟ ωﾟ//）_

**bambam1a**

_wHAT_

** bambam1a **

_damn he didnt come to me first_

** bambam1a **

_it really be ur own bros sometimes_

**prdsdef**

_yall are fucking goofy_

**pepi_jy_**

_dont swear around the children_

** prdsdef **

_i dont even know your name @pepi_jy__

**pepi_jy_**

_maybe it's better that way jaebeommie :*_

**prdsdef**

_??? what_

** mark_tuan **

_jesus christ jinyoung stop being annoying_

**pepi_jy_**

_OKAY you know what fuck you mark tuan_

**prdsdef**

_jinyoung. interesting_

** pepi_jy_ **

_wish i could say the same about u soundcloud boy_

** bambam1a **

_SONDCLUOD BOY_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_oomf...._

~~~~**mark_tuan**

_damn jinyoungie u didnt have to go that hard_

**pepi_jy_**

__

**prdsdef**

_lmao u just roast others to boost your self esteem and hide your own insecurities about how you look like fancy squidward behind_

_dry ass humor and snarky remarks_

**bambam1a**

_HOLY FUCK JAEBEOM-SSI WENT OFOF_

** mark_tuan **

** **

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_OHM M OFS M JAWBWBOWM HYUGN_

**yu_gyeom**

_JAEBEOMEMEM SSI IM SCREMAIGNGNGG FANCY SQUIDWARD_

** pepi_jy_ **

_it wasnt even that funny lmfao_

**bambam1a**

_FSFSFS THE SALT..... oomf.._

** yu_gyeom  **

_sdfnskjfn hyungs just pressed because its true_

**pepi_jy_**


	6. Chapter 6

**private chat**

**  
prdsdef**

_hi_

**prdsdef**

_um sorry if i actually hurt ur feelings earlier_

**prdsdef**

_i was just messing around i'd feel really bad if i actually upset u,, i'm sorry_

**pepi_jy_**

_aw._

** pepi_jy_ **

_turns out jaebeommie hyung really is soft at the core. :*_

**prdsdef**

_what??_

** pepi_jy_ **

_you didn't hurt my feelings, don't worry, sweetheart_

 

** prdsdef **

_oh tahnk god_

** prdsdef **

_im glad i didnt actually upset you lol_

** pepi_jy_ **

_cute._

** prdsdef **

_?_

** pepi_jy_ **

_everyone says ur tough looking and intimidating but ur actually just a big baby_

** prdsdef **

_uh sorry??_

** pepi_jy_ **

_don't worry._

** pepi_jy_ **

_its cute :)_

 

**prds_def has gone offline**

**pepi_jy_**

_hm. guess the baby hyung got flustered._

** pepi_jy_ **

_ttyl beomie hyung :*_

* * *

 

__

_148 likes_

**pepi_jy_** : thank the mf heavens it's friday. who wants to go out tonight??

 

_read all 24 comments_

**bambam1a** : DAMN..... DADDY

 **bambam1a** : im gonna sit on ur fucking dick

                    **pepi_jy_** : @bambam1a i'm a bottom

 **bambam1a** : oh shit my bad.... ahem. ur gonna fucking sit on my dick

                    **pepi_jy_** : @bambam1a where r ur manners .

 **bambam1a** : p-pleathe sit on my dick sir

                     **pepi_jy_** : :-)

 **yu_gyeom** : my pretty hyung! <3

 **mark_tuan** : wtf forget jackson can u fuck my ass instead

                     **pepi_jy_** : I AM A BOTTOM.

 **mark_tuan** : did i stutter

* * *

**rip mark hyung's asshole**

**jacksonwang852g7**

_mark :)_

** mark_tuan **

_?_

** jacksonwang852g7  **

_come home i just wanna talk_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_:)_

**bambam1a**

_can u guys sext privately like im all here for the exhibitionism but im in a lecture rn i dont wnna pop a boner_

_because of my hyungs talking about their sex life_

** mark_tuan **

_****jesus christ bambam_

** mark_tuan **

_****yes jackson i'm on my way right now_

** ** **bambam1a**

_****i just vomited_

                     


	7. Chapter 7

**private chat**

**yu_gyeom**

_hyung_

**yu_gyeom**

_im so fr*cking whipped_

** pepi_jy_ **

_did u just censor frick_

**yu_gyeom**

_yeah im trying 2 limit my swearing_

**pepi_jy_**

_fricking isn't a bad word_

**pepi_jy_**

_anyways. . yugyeom? whipped? sis we been knew_

**yu_gyeom**

_suck my fat fucking cock_

**pepi_jy_**

_that's bambam's job but go off !_

** yu_gyeom **

_my god SHUT UP  wtf u so loud for_

**yu_gyeom**

_can i just talk abt the luvs of my life without getting a boner in the middle of class_

**pepi_jy_**

_lmao ur in class?_

**pepi_jy_**

_fuckin loser_

** yu_gyeom **

_literally fuck u_

**pepi_jy_**

_ok daddy~_

** yu_gyeom **

_wtf_

**yu_gyeom**

_aight im just gonna ignore that_

** yu_gyeom **

_anyways. like i was saying before i was RUDELY INTERRUPTED._

**yu_gyeom**

_man im in love????_

**yu_gyeom**

_wow . they arent even mine and dont even love me back but i still feel lucky as H*CK to have youngjae-hyung and bammie_

_in my presence ever_

** yu_gyeom **

_oh my god especially living with them and seeing them in the mornings bambam with his soft lips all swollen and wearing_

_big sweatshirts and when he has little sweater paws..... uwu_

** yu_gyeom **

_omg and sometimes he wears just sweatpants without a shirt and .......... daddy_

**yu_gyeom**

_he smells so nice and like home and his lips look so soft and they probably are soft and i just want to kiss him oh my god_

_and when he gets out of the shower and crawls into bed with me to cuddle and his hair smells nice like that lush shampoo hair thing he_

_uses and makes me go weak and then he nuzzles into my neck or pulls me into his lap or onto his chest or kisses my head and i just want to_

_cry because he's so breathtaking and his lips feel soft against my forehead but id rather have them soft against mine and his hands fit so well with mine_

** pepi_jy_ **

_oh gyeomie baby_

**pepi_jy_**

_you love him a lot don't you?_

** yu_gyeom **

_i do_

** yu_gyeom **

_and youngjae. oh my god dont even get me started on youngjae_

** pepi_jy_ **

_here we go_

**yu_gyeom**

_when i have nightmares sometimes and wake up crying sometimes i go to his room and he holds me and sings to me his voice is so angelic and_

_so smooth and i always calm down just from hearing his voice it's so soothing i cant imagine not being able to hear his voice every day_

_he's so unreal_

**yu_gyeom**

_oh my god he is the prettiest. his skin is so golden and his little ears are so precious and his laugh jesu s FUCK i will do any embarrassing shit_

_i can for the rest of my life if it means i can hear his laugh,,.,.,.,. and sometimes i come home and hes just ,. sitting around in one of my hoodies and_

_he looks so fucking precious all snuggly into it :( and when he's sleepy he gets all teary and whiny and does grabby hands and stuff bro.... crying in the_

_club rn_

**yu_gyeom**

_im so in love i have never felt so much infatuation for someone before let alone two fucking boys theyre my best friends too,,, my mf roommates_

**pepi_jy_**

_sweetheart._

**pepi_jy_**

_tell them how you feel, love. i know you're scared of rejection but there's nothing to be scared of because_

_i know for a fact neither of them will reject you.  plus i've seen how they look_

_at eachother tbh i think theyre in love w not only ur dumbass but each other,.,,.,._

_sometimes bambam looks at jae like he wants to fucking devour him and idk bout u but thats pretty full homo_

** yu_gyeom **

_i dont know hyung,,,, i just dont know how i would do it without breaking down into tears like_

_a mf clown_

** pepi_jy_ **

_just do it coward_

**yu_gyeom has gone offline**

** pepi_jy_ **

_weak._

* * *

__**two idiots and the genius hyung**

****__ **yu_gyeom**

_****bam-ah_

** yu_gyeom **

_****youngjae-hyung_

** yu_gyeom **

_i need to talk to you_

** yu_gyeom **

_****hurry home after classes please_

**333cyj333**

_****i'm at the cafe right now !! bammie finishes class in twenty mins i think ^^_

** yu_gyeom **

_****okay just hurry please_

**yu_gyeom**

_****_ ****_im really scared so come home before i change my mind and dont say anything_

**333cyj333**

_****im going to go pick up bam-ah soon !_

** 333cyj333 **

_is everything okay gyeomgyeom ? (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋_

** yu_gyeom **

_please hyung just come after you pick up bambam_

** bambam1a **

_****im in the bathroom rn_

**bambam1a**

_****is everything ok???_

**bambam1a**

****_****_ ****_yugyeom?_

** 333cyj333 **

_i hope he's okay (*´･Д･) im worried gyeom-ah_

** bambam1a **

_ok im skipping the rest of class_

**bambam1a**

_****ill be in the main parking lot hyung please hrury before i have a panic attack_

**333cyj333**

_****on my way bammie !_

 


	8. Chapter 8

**rip mark hyung's asshole**

**yu_gyeom**

_having 2 boyfriends is kinda cool lol_

**pepi_jy_**

_what_

**pepi_jy_**

_WATI WHATF_

**prdsdef**

_i jsut heard a scream from down the hall jinyoung was that u lol_

** mark_tuan **

_yea it was lmao im w him rn stupid_

** mark_tuan **

_whats it like being in a 3way bottom relationship_

**bambam1a**

_i am a switch_

**yu_gyeom**

_i am a switch_

**yu_gyeom**

_hey jinx_

**jacksonwang852g7**

_youngjaes probably a bottom_

** mark_tuan **

_bitch u neverknow he might be a hardcore dom_

**bambam1a**

_why am i aroused_

** 333cyj333 **

_WHATA_

** 333cyj333 **

_IM SO EMBA RRASSED DONT TALK ABOTU THAT HSTUFF ITS DIRTUY_

** pepi_jy_ **

_well he didnt deny it_

**yu_gyeom**

_wtf bambam actually has a boner_

** bambam1a **

_gtg_

** prdsdef **

_someone remind me why i joined this gc_

** pepi_jy_ **

_because u love us :)_

** prdsdef **

_yea not including u though_

** pepi_jy_ **

_fuck u_

** prdsdef **

_no thank u i like pussy!_

** bambam1a **

_BITCH i snorted come on_

** bambam1a **

_everyones a lil homo_

** yu_gyeom **

_youngjaes all blushy and hiding in my chest and bambams on the other side of the couch_

_half hard and wheezing at memes this really shows tht i fell 4 two completely different souls_

** mark_tuan **

_why am i soft_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_i can make u hard ;)_

** mark_tuan **

_no my back still hurts_

** mark_tuan **

_only if u bottom_

** mark_tuan **

_except im not doing the work my back hurts_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_FUCK OYU HYUNG_

** mark_tuan **

_thats the point dear_

**_ _ prdsdef **

_am i legit the only straight one in this chat_

__** pepi_jy_ **

_yea_

** yu_gyeom **

_yea_

** mark_tuan **

_yea_

** bambam1a **

_yea_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_yea_

** yu_gyeom **

_jaejae says yea_

** bambam1a **

_wtf why does he let u get rid of honorifics but not me_

** yu_gyeom **

_idk because ur annoying and im a sweetheart_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some erm. Sexual things. so if ur not into that then id suggest not reading this chapter?? fjsjfjsf they dont do anything like -together- as a three for reasons i dont want to spoil but some uhhhhhh ot2 stuff happens .......

** kim yugyeom, choi youngjae, kunpimook bhuwakul **

**giant baby**

_gugyss_

_10:25 pm_

**giant baby**

_pcikc me up pelaseeee <#<333,3_

_10:26pm_

** genius hyung **

_gyeomie?_

_10:26pm_

** genius hyung **

_where are u baby :(_

_10:26pm_

** genius hyung **

_we havent seen u since this afternoon nd now ur bein weird i'm worried_

_10:27pm_

** genius hyung **

_bammie's worried too_

_10:27pm_

** giant baby **

_pleaasseeee pcik em upp plsplsplsssss hyungie hyunghyungg_

_10:28pm_

** genius hyung **

_（●´･△･｀）gyeomie where are you??_

_10:28pm_

** double b **

_babe where are u????? is everything ok??_

_10:29pm_

** double b **

_we'll pick u up just text the address ok??? is everything ok gyeom-ah??? we're both_

_worried sick youngjae's probably going tot start crying_

_10:30pm_

** giant baby **

_nnooodontn cyri m ok ikk ok_

_10:30pm_

** giant baby **

_innnnndrunk hfnd lollll_

_10:31pm_

** giant baby **

_feeleinnnnn hthingss_

_10:31pm_

** double b **

_oh god_

_10:31pm_

** genius hyung **

_text us your location yugyeom_

_10:31pm_

_**kim yugyeom has shared his location**  
_

**giant baby**

_hhuryryyy_

_10:33pm_

** giant baby **

_iiwantt_

_10:33pm_

** giant baby **

_ii nwantnttthings_

_10:34pm_

** genius hyung **

_yugyeom??? whats goinng on what do you need ⊙△⊙_

_10:35 pm_

** giant baby **

_you hyugn_

_read 10:35pm_

* * *

Yugyeom had fallen asleep in the car on the way home, and Bambam had to pick him up bridal style to carry him into the three boy's shared dorm. Youngjae followed them close behind, shutting the door behind them as they got inside. 

Bambam dropped the younger boy on his bed as gently as he could, and Yugyeom's eyes fluttered open. Youngjae and the Thai both winced, making eye contact with each other and praying he would fall back asleep. Unfortunately, though, that was not the case. Yugyeom noticed his boyfriends sitting on the bed with him, and he started to chew on his bottom lip.

"Bammie.... Jaejae hyung.." Yugyeom slurred, sitting up on his elbows. 

"We're here, Gyeomie." Bambam replied softly, placing his hand on his boyfriends thigh, right above his knee. Yugyeom let out a small moan, and Youngjae gasped, face turning a bright red as he covered his mouth with his hand. Bambam blinked, and gulped when Yugyeom stared into his eyes hungrily. 

"G-gyeom wants... w-w..." he trailed off, eyes scanning his two older boyfriends. He turned to Youngjae, making eye contact with the obviously flustered boy. "Hyung.." He whispered and crawled towards Youngjae, who froze in place. "Gyeom want's... Jaejae." Yugyeom cooed in the older's year before latching his mouth onto his boyfriend's jaw, a surprised whimper coming from Youngjae's throat.

"G-gyeomie... I-I.. W-we.. What are you doi-ing..?" Youngjae questioned, voice small and quick, eyes shutting tight as the younger bit at the skin on his neck. Youngjae's fisted the duvet beneath him in his fists. Yugyeom's breath hitched, a hand trailed to the older's hip and Youngjae's thighs spread apart in reflex. Bambam gulped.

"Yugyeom-ah... y-you... cant.. you're drunk." Bambam said shakily, fidgeting with the duvet as he sat at the other end of the bed, watching the two others. Yugyeom's hand dipped underneath Youngjae's shirt, an accidental moan slipping from the older's lips. The Thai's eyes widened and he lurched forward before it got too far, pulling the youngest away from Youngjae who was practically trembling, jeans suddenly looking too tight, but so was Bambam's, so he couldn't judge. 

Bambam pushed Yugyeom against the bed, who moaned out at the pressure of Bambam's hands wrapped tightly around his wrists. Bambam frowned. 

"You're drunk, Gyeomie. We can't take advantage of you like that, I'm sorry." He said quietly, pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead who whined in protest.

"Please, B-bammie.." Yugyeom whimpered. Bambam shook his head, stating that, no, he would not let his first time with the younger be when he was drunk. 

Bambam stood up quickly, grabbing Youngjae's wrist and dragging him out the door of Yugyeom's bedroom, ignoring the latter's protests. 

"B-bam... I feel...weird." Youngjae whispered, barely audible, but the younger understood him, hand sliding into the older's palm. He pulled Youngjae into his own bedroom, stopping right before the bed.

"Hyung... I'm gonna.... do something." Bambam said softly, swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing. "If you want me to stop.. just.. say so. Yeah?" Youngjae nodded quickly, lips parted and eyes innocently round as he looked into the others eyes. Bambam cupped the older's face in his hands, hesitating before leaning over and pressing his lips against Youngjae's. Youngjae gasped softly in surprise, hands balling in fists at his sides. Bambam pulled away, hands still lingering softly on the other's cheeks. "Are you okay?" Youngjae whimpered.

"D-do that again... please.." He stuttered, eyes fluttering closed in embarrassment. He then felt the same soft pair of lips against his, and sighed, physically relaxing, although his heart was pounding violently in his chest. His arms shakily found their way around Bambam's neck, and the latter walked them backwards until the back of Youngjae's knees hit the bed. They fell backwards, Bambam landing on top of the older. 

Bambam nibbled at Youngjae's bottom lip, the older's lips parting as a soft whine escaped his throat. The younger's tongue slipped into the Korean's mouth, and the older accidentally moaned, quite too loudly, at that. Bambam pulled away with a cheeky smirk, the older boy clinging to his frame. 

"Is there a problem, Youngjae-ah?" Bambam whispered teasingly, and the older's breath hitched at the informality of the nickname. He shook his head quickly, hands gripping the back of Bambam's sweater. "Then tell me what you need, Jaejae." 

Youngjae whimpered, and bit his lip. His face was burning, and he was incredibly grateful for the lack of light - it would be embarrassing for Bambam to be able to clearly see him like that. "I-I don't know.." Youngjae replied honestly, voice soft. Bambam smirked. This would be fun.

"This, perhaps?" Bambam asked cheekily before grinding his hips down against the other boy's. A sweet moan erupted involuntarily from Youngjae as he trembled underneath the younger, hands gripping his shirt even tighter. Youngjae nodded quickly, eyes shut tight. Bambam paused his movements, and the older's eyes shot open as he looked up at the Thai in betrayal.

"B-bam, why'd you -  _ah~"_ Youngjae was cut off as Bambam's hips rolled against his own again, hard, but slow. 

"Wanna.. want you to see." Bambam panted, head dropping into the crook of Youngjae's neck as he straddled the older, their erections rubbing together through the thick fabric of their jeans. Youngjae whimpered, hips raising to meet the other boy's own. Bambam suddenly stopped moving, ignoring the other's whines as he reached down to the older's jeans and began unbuttoning them before pulling them down his legs, followed by his own jeans. "This okay..?" Bambam asked softly, fingers lingering at the hem of Youngjae's boxers waistband. The latter nodded frantically, lip pulled between his teeth. Bambam didnt hesitate to pull down the boy's boxers. Youngjae moaned loudly, high pitched and needy, the cold air hitting his member. Bambam rid himself of his own boxers, then adjusting himself so he was again straddling the older, erections pressed flush together. They both whimpered, and Bambam wrapped a hand around both of their lengths before leaning down to nibble at the older's neck. 

"B-bam-ah-" Youngjae gasped, another loud whine escaping his lips as the younger boy started to slowly stroke them together. He arched his back, squirming underneath his boyfriend, a series of moans and whimpers echoing through the room. "B-bammie..  _ah,"_ he gasped " _o-oppa..."_ he moaned out, surprising both himself and Bambam.

Bambam's eyes darkened, and he pinned Youngjae's wrists above his head with his free hand, grip on both of their lengths tightening as he started to fuck both of them faster.

" _Good boy, Youngjae-ah._ " Bambam cooed deeply, the older flushing and whining at his words. " _Oppa_ 's good boy." He added, and Youngjae's breath hitched, hips bucking up and cock rubbing harder against the other boy's. 

" _A-ah, Bambammie, Bammie, oppa..."_ Youngjae chanted, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. " _Oppa... O-oppa...._ gonna _.._ " He whispered between whiny moans. Bambam panted into the crook of his neck, started stroking their cocks together faster and  _harder_. 

"Fuck, so good, Jae-ah - so good for  _oppa - fuck -_ come for  _oppa,_ baby." Bambam moaned inbetween his own high-pitched moans, biting down on the skin of Youngjae's shoulder as he came all over the other boy's member and stomach, the older following close behind with a sob and hips stuttering violently. Bambam rode them both through their highs, panting before moving his hand away and grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and wiping both of them off. He collapsed next to Youngjae, catching his breath. " _Jae-ah,"_ He cooed, turning on his side to face the older. 

Youngjae quickly squirmed into Bambam's embrace, hiding his embarrassment in the younger's neck. Bambam kissed the top of his head, one hand slithering around his waist and the other reaching to stroke his hair.

"You did  _so good,_ baby." Bambam whispered, and Youngjae whined cutely, nuzzling the other's skin. Bambam giggled. "You're too cute, hyung. Did you know that?" Youngjae looked up at the younger and pouted. 

"I'm... embarrassed." He blinked, cheeks still wet with the tears gathered from his orgasm. Bambam smiled softly at his boyfriend before reaching down to wipe the boy's cheeks with the pad of his thumb. The words  _I love you_ lingered in the air, and Bambam kissed Youngjae's nose softly before pulling him back into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**rip mark hyung's asshole**

**333cyj333**

_i have sinned_

** pepi_jy_ **

_oh god_

** mark_tuan **

_@bambam1a @yu_gyeom what did u do to my son_

**bambam1a**

_LOL_

**333cyj333**

_._

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_NO WAY NDSKN YUGYEOM BAMBAM WHAT DI YO UDO_

**bambam1a**

_ummmmm about that_

** yu_gyeom **

_what_

** yu_gyeom **

_i didnt even do anything i just woke up in my room idk_

_where bambam nd jaejae are but my head fucking hurts_

** bambam1a **

_i um_

** 333cyj333 **

_we're in bammie's room gyeom gyeom!!!_

** yu_gyeom **

_why didnt u cuddle with me last night:(_

** bambam1a **

_fshdsdf baby its not like that )):_

** pepi_jy_ **

_omg tea???_

** prdsdef **

** 333cyj333 **

_nooo gyeomie ;m; it really isn't like that we wanted to just uhnndfnad_

** yu_gyeom **

_sotooopp my tummy hurts n now im sad :(_

** yu_gyeom **

_do u guys not wanna be with me?_

**bambam1a**

_gyeomie :((( of course we do_

** 333cyj333 **

_baby we do wanna be with u TT TT_

**pepi_jy_**

_damn now im lonely_

** pepi_jy_ **

_not sayin i WANT a bf but i want a bf_

** mark_tuan **

_i volunteer_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_HEY_

** mark_tuan **

_punsih me daddy_

** jacksonwang852g7 **

_well i am erect_

** yu_gyeom **

_hh then whts th deal im actuall gonna cry :(_

**bambam1a**

_nonono gyeommie sweetie dont cry :( hyung and i will come to ur room n explain_

_everything to u is tht ok?? i dont think ud wannt ever1 else 2 know_

** yu_gyeom **

_nnnnn okk :((( but u both owe me lots of kissies_

** bambam1a **

_we aint complaining sister !_

**pepi_jy_**

_man this trio really is cute ive never seen bambam be actually normal and soft till now_

** 333cyj333 **

_hehe bammies always been soft for us ^^ takes good care of us n im supposed to be the hyung ;I_

** mark_tuan **

_so bambam has daddy dom energy is what ur saying_

** bambam1a **

_i aint denying it_

**333cyj333**

_uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

** yu_gyeom **

_HURRY BEFORE I START CRYING I Want attention and kisses and back rubs and bambams shirts ok please come cuddle me_

_u both smell nice and i wannan Sniff :(_

** 333cyj333 **

_we're coming sweetheart <33 don't worry_

** prdsdef **

_youngjae calling yugyeom sweetheart has me questioning my sexuality_

** pepi_jy_ **

_oh worm?_

 


	11. Chapter 11

_62 likes_

 

 **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a @333cyj333 ur both embarrassing n i hate u but i feel bad for being a dumbass clown when im drunk so i guess i gotta be a good bf for once.... :( i love u guys i guess.............................................. (i actually love u both a lot and ur kisses are really soft and nice plz dont kill me!!)

 

_read all 24 comments_

**pepi_jy_** : GAG 

                     **yu_gyeom** : @pepi_jy_ ur just jealous because u have a crush on a straight boy so tea!!!!

                     **pepi_jy_** : @yu_gyeom YOU LITTLE FUCK THAT IS NOT TRUE I MGONAN BEAT YOUR ASS KIM YUGGYOEM

                     **yu_gyeom** : @pepi_jy_ okay daddy 

 **333cyj333** : its ok the outcome with bammie was good

                     **yu_gyeom** : @333cyj333 i'm jealous shut up.

 **bambam1a** : jealousy is a disease get well soon bitch

                     **yu_gyeom** : @bambam1a my boyfriends are so sweet <3

 **mark_tuan** : adksnkds the thought of bambam saying no homo after kissing u is SENDING ME 


	12. Chapter 12

** rip mark hyung's asshole **

** bambam1a **

i just sucked off gyeom or whatever right

and after i made him nut he deadass 

gave me a high five

** mark_tuan **

A HIGH FIVE

**pepi_jy_**

what even is there to suck

**yu_gyeom**

FUCK U

**pepi_jy_**

i said what i said

** bambam1a **

leave my man Alone he has a fat

dick amen

** prdsdef **

i literally could have gone the entire

day without gaining that information

bambam but thank you for educating

me on yugyeoms girth

** bambam1a **

ur welcome babe :*

** 333cyj333 **

dnt call him babe clal me babe :<

** yu_gyeom **

and me :(

** bambam1a **

youngjae my baby <3 mwah mwah MWAH

yugyeom shut up 

** pepi_jy_ **

bambam is now the favorite child

** 333cyj333 **

hyung!! (∩︵∩)

** pepi_jy_ **

bambam is now the second favorite

child

** prdsdef **

what about me

** mark_tuan **

nah ur the husband

** pepi_jy_ **

mark yien tuan.

** mark_tuan **

oops gtg

** jacksonwang852g7 **

is bambams dick as skinny as the 

rest of his body tho thats wht i wnna

know

** 333cyj333 **

WHEW nope!!!

** pepi_jy_ **

CHOI. YOUNGJAE. 

** 333cyj333 **

i said what i said hyung ^-^

** prdsdef **

our baby's getting that dick

** jacksonwang852g7 **

ayyyy jae get it

** yu_gyeom **

he has plenty 2 feed his hunger

** pepi_jy_ **

i really sighed huh

** bambam1a **

i love dick up the ass but turns

out i like it when my dick is up

ass too

**pepi_jy has left the group chat**

** yu_gyeom **

finally

** prdsdef **

hey

**prdsdef has added pepi_jy to the group chat**

**pepi_jy_**

thx hyung ths why ur my

favorite friend

**yu_gyeom has kicked pepi_jy_ and prdsdef from the group chat**


	13. Chapter 13

**rip mark hyung's asshole**

 

**prdsdef**

noona i accidentally called him daddy instead of his name what

do i do now im shakign

** prdsdef **

wwrWRONG HCHAT

** bambam1a **

ADNJKAN 

** jacksonwang852g7 **

is im jaebeom perhaps.... a homo??? :O

** mark_tuan **

sis we been knew

** mark_tuan **

dont even try to act surprised

** prdsdef **

iim not gay i like Girls i was just jokignf it was a prnak 

just a prank bro

** pepi_jy_ **

not what u said when i kissed ur cheek but ok..

** yu_gyeom **

ok but who even was it jb hyung called daddy djsd

whos the lucky man

** 333cyj333 **

u should only want me to call u daddy!!!!!! (◣_◢)

** yu_gyeom **

thats true baby ur the only one i wanna hear that word

from ur right!!!!

**bambam1a**

w-what about me 

** yu_gyeom **

i prefer hyung from u but whatevr

** bambam1a **

first of all we're the same age 

** yu_gyeom **

bambam sweaty i dont give a darn its hot 

** prdsdef **

ok can u three shut up PLEASE

** 333cyj333 **

bam bein g a brat 2 gyeomgyeom? amen !! both our asses gonan

get ate tonight

** pepi_jy_ **

I cannot believe that both bambam and yugyeom corrupted my 

angel

** prdsdef **

i mean im not eve n shocked

** pepi_jy_ **

ok hyung well i wasnt shocked when u called me daddy on 

accident but u dont hear me talking about it

** prdsdef **

SHUTUI P O ITI WASN A JOEK

** 333cyj333 **

t wasnt a joke nyoungie hyung hes blushign ^^

** pepi_jy_ **

thasts  sos fucinf cute 

** pepi_jy_ **

yall ever wnnan suck a dick becauese;;//

** prdsdef **

jJINYOUGN .

**pepi_jy_**

i said what i said

** bambam1a **

speaking of sucking dick

** yu_gyeom **

on my way!!

** bambam1a **

****was talking abt youngjae but whatever!

** 333cyj333 **

****o(* >ω<*)o

** yu_gyeom **

****fuck u. both

** bambam1a **

****yes daddy ****


End file.
